L'Art d'être mère
by AlchemyBetweenThem
Summary: Brennan découvre son enfant lors de sa première échographie... Contient d'importants spoilers de la saison 7 !


**Ceci est ma toute première fic sur l'univers de Bones, que j'apprécie énormément. Cela faisait un petit moment que j'avais envie d'écrire dessus, et puis voilà, je me suis lancée, fortement inspirée par le dernier épisode en date diffusé aux Etats-Unis, où Booth et Bones découvrent enfin leur enfant. Mais ça n'est pas centré sur la naissance, mais sur la première échographie de Brennan. Cette mini-fic contient un gros spoiler, je vous aurai prévenus ;)**

**Sinon, pour celles et ceux qui regardent comme moi ces nouveaux épisodes sur Internet, qu'avez-vous pensé de l'épisode de lundi dernier? Magnifique, n'est-ce pas? :D**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce premier essai, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'attends vos avis :)**

**Merci beaucoup à Adele, je n'avais pas réalisé l'énorme bêtise que j'ai marqué ^^. Effectivement, elle aurait été surpuissante ! Et merci aussi pour ta review :)**

* * *

D'ordinaire, Temperance Brennan était une personne qui se qualifiait elle-même d'imperturbable. Elle travaillait dans un domaine que peu de personnes appréciaient, ou même comprenaient, qui n'était certes pas tous les jours plaisant, mais c'était ce qu'elle aimait après tout. Il exigeait également beaucoup de sang froid. Elle avait vu plus de corps en décomposition qu'elle ne pouvait en compter, elle avait plusieurs fois accompagné Booth pour annoncer à des familles que leurs enfants, leurs frères, leurs sœurs, leurs parents, ne reviendraient jamais auprès d'eux. Elle était probablement la personne la plus froide de l'équipe, qui ne savait pas comment prendre une bonne ou une heureuse nouvelle, et qui savait encore moins comment en annoncer une. Le soir où elle avait parlé à Booth de sa grossesse, elle n'avait pas su comment s'y prendre, et lui avait annoncé les choses le plus clairement possible. En trois petits mots. Elle n'avait su faire dans la délicatesse, mais son coéquipier y était habitué.

Quand elle s'était rendue à l'hôpital ce jour-là pour une échographie de routine, elle commençait déjà à paniquer quelque peu. Elle avait alors essayé de se détendre, cela ne servait à rien de se mettre dans un état pareil pour une simple échographie. Puis vint le moment où elle aperçut le fœtus, et ses yeux ne purent plus quitter le moniteur. Il était magnifique, _même si cette image ne représentait pas réellement l'enfant_, ne put s'empêcher de penser la scientifique. Le docteur lui avait demandé si elle souhaitait connaître le sexe de l'enfant, elle avait hésité, mais elle savait parfaitement qu'elle en mourrait d'envie. Dans des cas comme celui-ci, il était difficile pour une future mère, voire quasiment impossible, de ne pas céder à la curiosité. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait appris que ce petit être de presque trente centimètres était en réalité une fille. Non, pas une fille, _sa _fille.

Ce bref aperçu montra à Brennan que tout était vrai, elle allait donc être une mère dans à peine quatre mois. Porter un enfant est une chose, mais le voir, face à vous, en est une autre. Le son que produisait le cœur du bébé résonnait dans la pièce, et Brennan percevait chacun de ses battements distinctement. La plus belle musique du monde. Elle sentit qu'elle pourrait rester des heures allongée là, à écouter la vie qui grandissait en elle. Puis soudain, elle ne put plus se retenir, et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Toutes ces émotions la chamboulaient, elle n'était pas habituée à les ressentir. Elle se trouvait stupide de pleurer ainsi, devant son docteur en plus, mais elle ne pouvait plus vraiment se contrôler depuis qu'elle était enceinte. Plus elle pensait qu'elle avait l'air ridicule, plus elle pleurait. Une envie de pleurer la prenait aussi rapidement qu'une envie de glace. Booth était si compréhensif avec elle, n'hésitant pas à satisfaire la moindre de ses envies quand elles lui venaient, allant même jusqu'à se lever à trois heures du matin afin de lui préparer un jus de fruits frais. Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux comme futur père pour son enfant.

Caressant son ventre déjà bien rebondi, elle essuya ses yeux avec le mouchoir que lui tendit le docteur, et acquiesça lorsqu'il lui proposa d'emporter un enregistrement de l'échographie, ainsi qu'une photo, qui ne quitterait pour rien au monde son sac à main.

Elle eut à peine le temps de se remettre de ses émotions que son téléphone sonna, indiquant que c'était Booth. Il la contactait probablement à propos d'une nouvelle affaire. Sans doute lui en voudrait-il de s'être rendue à cette échographie seule, mais elle avait senti qu'elle en avait besoin. Un moment privilégié entre elle et sa fille, seules.

**FIN.**


End file.
